Queen of Hearts
by izzygirlxp
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UP! RougeRemy, Rouge gets bored, in till Remy wants to talk that is...
1. The Encounter

Writer: Izzy Rating: PG-13 for adult situations. Summery: Rogue gets a little board, but when Remy shows up and wants to talk, the bordness disappears. Oh and ** ** means thinking or telepathy.  
  
**Ah can never touch anyone. That's my gift. But Ah call it a curse. Sure it comes in handy with battles and bad guys. But what about when I really want to touch someone. Him.** Rogue thought to herself for about the trillionth time. She laid flat on her back on her bed, looking straight up at the ceiling. She started thinking about every one of the other couples in the institute.. Jean and Scott, Scott being her crush and that perfect red head taking him away. Kurt and Kitty, she should be happy for her brother, but she still felt a sharp pain whenever she saw Kurt and Kitty hugging or pecking each other on the cheek. She closed her eyes and took a long clean breathe of air, a sudden image of the man she couldn't stop thinking about popped into her head. One of Magneto's new henchmen, Gambit was his code name. Ah can't stop thinking 'bout him.Ah got the most powerful feeling in my stomach when Ah first saw him.Oh ma' god.Do Ah have a crush on him? Rogue thought, she shot her eyes open at the thought and was surprised to see something float over her bed. It fell onto her stomach, Rogue picked it up, it was a playing card, the Queen of Hearts. Rogue quickly jumped off her bed and looked out the window, a man stood just outside the Xavier Institute's gates. He wore a long trench coat and sunglasses, a black and red motorcycle behind him. He looked up to her window, right to Rogue, and smiled.  
  
" What is he doing here?" Rogue asked herself running down the stairs to the door. She grabbed her coat for it was just beginning to get cold out now and ran out the door to the gate. " What do you want? Magneto send ya ta kill us or something?" Rogue asked coldly crossing her arms.  
  
" Nice ta see ya too chere." Gambit said with a handsome grin. " Not really, wanted ta see you." Rogue started to blush a little.  
  
" Well ya see me." She replied coolly.  
  
" I wanted ta see if ya wanted ta take a ride with me?" He said motioning to the bike.  
  
" Like Ah'm gonna get on that with you!" Rogue said stepping back a bit.  
  
" Oh, C'mon on chere." He said grinning again.  
  
" Ya might as well leave now, before Wolverine comes out and makes ya."  
  
" Please chere. I want just want ta talk." He said, the grin fading.  
  
" Then talk with the professor." " I will, I wanted ta talk ta ya first though." Gambit said seemingly giving up and walking back to the bike.  
  
" Wait." Rogue said and unlocked the gate, walking out. " First. What's your name? Your real name?" Gambit smiled and got on, motioning for her to get on the back.  
  
" Remy LeBeau." He said as she got on and he started the motorcycle and started driving away from the institute.  
  
They drove to a small bridge over Bayville Creek, Remy got off the bike and walked over to the railing, he leaned over and took off his glasses, revealing his red pupil and black iris eyes. Rogue watched him and then got off as well walking beside him.  
  
" So what's up?" She asked casually leaning over the railing like him.  
  
" I want ta leave Magneto and join de X-men." He said looking down into the water.  
  
" What? Are you serious?" Rogue asked sort of shocked by this.  
  
" Yep. But thing is." He began but stopped.  
  
" What?" Rogue pushed moving a step closer to him.  
  
" It's jus' dat. I guess I'm a bit confused. Magneto is right dat humans and mutants will never get a long, but he's wrong dat we need a war ta prove it."  
  
" But some of the humans understand us." Rogue tried to comfort him.  
  
" Some. Dere's a reasonable number." He said sarcastically.  
  
" Come on Remy, Ah'm sure that the Professor will want you to join us."  
  
" I really want to, but how am I supposed ta get out of dere with Pyro and Collous on guard duty."  
  
" What about now?"  
  
" What da ya mean?"  
  
" Now, right now, don't go back to Magneto's just come back to the Institute with me."  
  
" Really?" Remy asked turning around to face her.  
  
" Really." Rogue said facing him also. As soon as her eyes met his she felt that feeling again. Remy moved a little closer to her, and dipped his head down to kiss her but Rogue turned away. " Ah'm sorry Remy, Ah can't." She said her back to him, she suddenly felt his arms wrap around her waist. And his head nuzzled against her cheek, still not touching her skin though. Rogue almost collapsed right then and there, she didn't want to move but she also didn't want to hurt him.  
  
" Been' wanted ta do this since the da first time I met ya chere." He whispered into her ear making this all too hard for her.  
  
" Please Remy don't. Ah really like you, but if Ah touch your skin, Ah'll take your life force." Rogue said unintentually leaning back into him, Remy slowly sit down, leaned against a post in the railing, Rogue sitting in his lap still not wanting to move.  
  
" I don' care non chere." Remy whispered nuzzling his head into her covered neck. " I know you jus' want ta be close ta someone. Can I be that someone?" Remy said tighting his grip around her waist, Rogue smiled and turned her head so she could almost see his entire face.  
  
" You always have been that someone." She said and couldn't hold it back any longer. She leaned in and kissed him passionately on the mouth. Remy sampled her lower lip and kissed back, they continued like this for a while in till after a while when they had to break for air. " How come. Ah didn't take your power." She asked out of breathe, Remy smiled and stuck out his tongue where he had a small layer of flavorless bubble gum over his tongue. Rogue started laughing and leaned against his neck.  
  
" I think it's going to be a lot more fun at the Institute with you their Remy."  
  
" Likewise chere."  
  
FIN. 


	2. Warnings

*** Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you for all the great reviews, you asked for it, and you got it! The second chapter of 'Queen of Hearts!' Send me more reviews I might install a third chapter! Enjoy! *** ************************************************************************ Remy gulped silently as he walked up hand in hand with Rogue to The Xavier Institute door.  
  
" Dey ain't never gonna let me in Chere. I got a feel'n bout it!" Remy said as he followed her in.  
  
" Oh don't be such a big baby! C'mon on, the Professor's probably in his study." Rouge said dragging him down the halls to the large library before he could say another word. They entered, Remy attempting to hide behind her, of course it didn't work since he was several feet taller then her. The Professor was sitting in his chair reading something when they came in. " Professor Xavier, can-" Rogue began but was cut off.  
  
" Of course." He said turning the chair around, the bald gentle faced man smiled at Remy. " Of course you may join us Remy LeBeau, I already have a room picked out." He said seemingly amused by Remy's shocked face, he shook it off with a smile.  
  
" Guess Magneto wasn't kid'n when he said dat you're de strongest telepath." He replied raising an eyebrow.  
  
" Eric never forgets a face, or a power for that matter." Charles Xavier said picking up the book he was reading, " Sorry I didn't meet your two at the door, I was engrossed in this book about card playing."  
  
" Hey I like dis guy already." Remy said smiling.  
  
" Where's Remy staying?" Rogue butted in smiling.  
  
" With you." Xavier replied his smile still shown.  
  
" Wait Ah heard that wrong, where did you say he was stay'n?" Rogue asked again, a little shocked about having a male roommate.  
  
" I know it seems a bit shocking, the idea of co-ed rooms, but their aren't any rooms left, unless you would prefer sleeping in the Danger Room." Remy was about to say something but Rogue stopped him.  
  
" Trust me, ya don't want that." She said smiling. Remy gave a quick thanks before Rogue pushed him out of the room with her.  
  
" Oh by the way," Xavier said after them, " If anything. Funny. Starts going on in that room, their will be consequences." He said sternly Rogue and Remy nodded and walked out.  
  
Back in the Rogue's room she had already found there was another bed in the corner of the large room.  
  
" Normally Ah wouldn't be surprised about that but now." Rogue said smiling to herself, she walked over to the window and opened the curtains a bit. Remy grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. Rogue gasped, " Remy we shouldn't!" Rogue said turning around to face him. " The Professor's probably listening."  
  
" Aw come on Chere, live a lil' dangerously." Remy purred leaning in to kiss her.  
  
" Kiss'n me right now with out any protection is living dangerously." Rogue replied grinning. Remy kissed the top of her head then were we couldn't get his powers absorbed. Suddenly a younger girl with a brown ponytail phased threw her wall.  
  
" Hey Rogue can I like barrow your- ah!" Kitty gasped seeing Remy holding Rogue so close to him. " What the hell is he doing here!"  
  
" Calm down Kitty, he's part of the X-men now." She said slipping out from Remy's grasp. " I'm guess'n you wanted a hairbrush." Rogue said grabbing one from her dresser.  
  
" Huh how did you know?" Kitty wasn't paying much attention she was glaring at Remy.  
  
" Yer hair is all messed up, hey how comes your com'n outta Kurt's room. Oh ew, just take it!" Rogue said getting a nasty mental image and throwing Kitty the brush, she just smiled and phased back in the wall. " Get used ta that, we'll never have any privacy." Rouge said to Remy smiling.  
  
" Don't care as long as I got you." Remy said plopping down on his new bed, " Damn dis place is hell of a lot betta den de dump Magneto had us liv'n in." He said stretching out. " I think I could get used ta dis." Rogue sat down next to Remy on his bed and leaned in to kiss is head as he did her, but someone started knocking at her door. She groaned and fell back, her head lying on Remy's chest. " Don't answer, maybe de'll go away." He whispered in her ear. Rogue smiled and let them knock but they wouldn't stop.  
  
" Or not." She said getting up and walking to the door opening it fiercely. " What?" She said to the person who was knocking. Scott Summers pulled his sore hand back and looked almost even angrier then he did before.  
  
" What were you thinking bringing him here!" Scott hissed at Rogue not even noticing Remy was in the room. " He's with Magneto he's probably a spy!"  
  
" No he's not!" Rogue defended him, " Remy wanted to get away from Magneto, he's not a bad person Scott, honest!"  
  
" Yeah how do you know?" Scott asked crossing his arms. " 'Cause I told her so mon ami." Remy said pulling the door more to the side so he could see him.  
  
" Oh yeah, like your word is good." Scott said glaring at him, even with the shades on it was obvious.  
  
" You'll see soon enough if it is." Remy shot back reaching into his pocket for his cards just in case.  
  
" What ever, just do me a favor and stay out of my way." Scott said coldly and walked back to his room. Rogue slammed the door shut and turned around.  
  
" Wow de people around 'ere sure are friendly." Remy said sarcastically.  
  
" They don't know you like Ah do Remy, jus' give them some time." Rogue said looking up at him, Remy smiled at her and nuzzled against her neck.  
  
" I'm very luck to have ya here with me Chere." He whispered into her ear.  
  
" Me too." Rogue replied wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.  
  
*** Well, well? Should I write a 3rd chapter? Huh, huh? Got any ideas? Tell me please!!!!! *** 


	3. Danger Room

*** You guys rock! Keep the reviews coming and I might do a 4th chapter too! Thanks a bunch! ***  
  
" Remy. Remy get up." Rogue wined nudging the sleeping Cajun in the bed across from her. Remy just lay there like a dead slug, this was the first time Rogue saw him with out his head gear on, and to be honest she must have liked what she saw, she leaned down and pecked Remy on the cheek, he awoke with a start.  
  
" Watch does lips chere." Remy said grinning even in the morning he was a charmer. His hair was messy and all he wore his red and blue shirt and pants.  
  
" Morn'n to you too." Rogue said smiling and getting up, she was already dressed in her x-men uniform.  
  
" What's with de spandex? Dis a house-warming present?" Remy said smirking naughty.  
  
" Ya wish, Scott woke us up for an early morning Danger Room session, the Professor wanted you to watch." She replied picking up Remy's coat from the floor.  
  
" Danger Room?" Remy repeated looking confused.  
  
" Whoa, you actually train in dis thing?" Remy asked looking around at the small control room.  
  
" No, we train in that." Hank McCoy, aka Beast said pointing down to the main floor, Remy looked even more interested now.  
  
" Rogue was right, I really wouldn't want ta sleep in dis place." He said looking around.  
  
" Good everyone's here. Remy we wanted you to see what kind of training the other X-men endure to help them manage their mutant powers and acquire more skills." Professor Xavier said while looking around below him at the others. Remy nodded and watched, placing his Bo staff back in his coat pocket. " All right begin." Hank started typing things in the keyboard and suddenly 4 lasers and a razorblade came out at the x-men who reacted quickly. Scott or Cyclops who Remy already had the pleasure of meeting shot the razor down with his eye beams, just before the razor fell a blue and furry man appeared in a cloud of smoke and disappeared with Scott, reappearing by the girl, Kitty or Shadowcat who was phasing through a laser making it malfunction. Another girl, about Scott's age was using her telepathy to send the lasers beams toward each others making them destroy themselves. The last laser was just about to hit Rogue, Remy looked as if he was about ready to blow up the glass shield around the tower and jump down and save her but the blue boy jumped in and got her out, Cyclops blew the laser up with his eye beams. " Good work X-men." Xavier said over the intercom. " Hey dis place is neat." Remy said grinning looking at the remains of the razors and lasers.  
  
" Good then you'll be ready to join the others." Xavier said turning to Remy.  
  
" Uh. Already?" Remy asked a little nervous. ** I'm gonna get squashed like a bug! ** Remy thought to himself. ** Don't worry Remy, the others are there to help you.** Xavier said telepathically to Remy, he nodded and reluctantly walked out of the tower onto the felid.  
  
" I'm gonna get my ass kicked out 'ere Chere!" Remy hissed to Rogue when they waited for the next session to start up.  
  
" Don't worry." Rogue replied, she laced her gloved fingers with his and smiled up at him.  
  
" Good thing I got you." He said smiling giving her hand a little squeeze. Unfortunately the session had started and they had to let go. Remy took out his Bo staff and cards while jumped back avoiding a laser beam. He charged a card and aimed it up at the small cannon successfully blowing it up, Rogue did a back flip and dodged a beam as well, she bumped into Kurt.  
  
" Hey bro, need to barrow some powers thanks!" She said quickly and took off her glove zapping just a little power and teleporting on top of a cannon, diverting a beam up wards so Kitty could phase through it. After the session was over everyone walked exhaustingly out of the room. " Have fun?" Rogue asked Remy after they had finished changing and made their way outside.  
  
" You do dis everyday?" Remy asked exhausted, Rogue laughed and hugged his arm. They walked outside and over to a tree where they couldn't be seen. Remy wrapped his arms around Rogues waist again and whispered in her ear, " I'm get'n Da Ja Vu." Rogue smiled and put her hands over his.  
  
" Me too, ya have any bubblegum?" She said smiling and turning around, Remy kissed her deeply, he pulled her towards him as Rogue stood up on her toes and kissed back. She placed her hands behind his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss.  
  
" Oh brother!" Someone said behind them, the quickly broke it off to see Scott standing there, his hand over his glasses. " I can't believe you Rogue! He's the enemy!" Scott shouted taking his hand down and turning it into a fist.  
  
" No he's not Scott, Remy's an X-men like us!" Rogue shouted back.  
  
" Think whatever you want mon ami, but I assure you dat I ain't work'n for Magneto no more." Remy said glaring at him.  
  
" How can I believe you?" Scott asked crossing his arms.  
  
" Trust me." Remy replied simply, Scott snorted and walked off back to the Institute. " I'm start'n to feel de love." Remy said smiling at Rogue who just wrapped her arms around his neck again.  
  
" Let me feel some of that." She said grinning.  
  
*** Whadda you think? Should I do yet another chapter? ^^ come on you can tell me! *** 


	4. Wants and Needs

I'm baaaaaaaack!!! You love me, you really, really loooove me! So that's why I'm making yet another brilliant chapter of my fan ficcy!!! Enjoy and send more reviews if ya want more!!!  
  
The loud ringing of Rogue's alarm echoed through her and Remy's room, Remy was dead asleep and rolled over onto his side away from her clock. Rogue bolted up and slammed down on the snooze and fell back onto the pillow, eyes still open.  
  
" Your so lucky you don't gotta go to school." She groaned looking around for her robe.  
  
" Dats de best thing 'bout be'n 22 chere." Remy mumbled pulling up his covers.  
  
" Ya know Ah'm actually surprised that you passed your senior year." Rogue said smiling, Remy sat up a little.  
  
" What's dat supposed ta mean?" He said defensively.  
  
" Noth'n, jus' say'n." Rogue said smiling, the next thing she knew Remy had fling a pillow at her stomach and fell back down on the bed.  
  
" Hey!" Rogue said getting up and putting on her robe, she thought she'd get him back for that later. About 20 minutes later Rogue walked back into her room wearing only her silk robe and a towel on her head, she carried her PJ's. " Stupid line for the bathroom." She muttered along with a few other things as she walked into their room. Remy was awake and dressed in his same blue and red jumper as yesterday as he didn't bring any new clothes with him. He was laying on his bed reading a book no doubt in French since Rogue couldn't make out the title. He also had a set of headphones on and a Walkman that he bought yesterday. " So you go out and buy a Walkman and not any clothes?" Rogue scolded, she noticed that he couldn't hear her. " Remy?" She asked seeing if he was just ignoring her, he still didn't seem to know she was there. She silently crept up on him and jumped on his back tickling his sides. Remy started laughing like crazy and pushed off his headphones gasping for breath as he laughed.  
  
" Haha, Chere, what, hahahaha, are you, haha, doing?!" He said, tears started forming from laughing so hard. Rogue giggled and continued tickling, Remy throw the both of them over the bed and onto the floor, he grasped her sides and started returning the tickle. They had their little, 'Tickle War' for about 10 minutes before they called a truce. " What was dat for anyway? Get bored?" Remy getting up and holding his hand out, Rogue grasped his wrist since she wasn't wearing any gloves.  
  
" Pay back for throwing a pillow at me." She said smiling and walking over to her dresser and grabbing her black tank top, jeans, and see through green top.  
  
" I love you, I love you, I love you." Remy said silently walking up behind Rogue and hugging her robe-covered waist.  
  
" Ah'm not change'n in front of you." Rogue said smiling and wiggling out of his grasp and back into the bathroom.  
  
" I hate you." Remy said up at the ceiling.  
  
Rogue rested her head on her hand while listening to her French teacher yap on about something. She closed her eyes and opened them again imagining her extremely unattractive teacher, as her extremely attractive boyfriend Remy. ** Why am Ah listening to him? Ah can always learn French from Remy. Ah already got French Kiss'n down. ** Rogue thought to herself, holding back a large grin and a giggle. She looked over out the window and saw someone quickly move behind the tree right outside her window. ** Ah don't believe it, is Remy out there?** Rogue thought looking over at the tree, the bell rang and everyone filed out of the room. Rogue left looking around out another window in the hallway.  
  
" Hey!" Kitty said cheerfully tapping Rogue on the shoulder making her jump.  
  
" Don't do that!" Rogue snapped looking out the window again.  
  
" Like sorry, what're you looking at?" Kitty asked looking over her shoulder.  
  
" Ah saw someone look'n at me. It might be Remy, but I got a feel'n it isn't." Rogue said looking closer outside.  
  
" Let's go take a look then." She said grabbing her arm and dragging her outside.  
  
" Ah don't see him." Rogue said looking around but not seeing anyone, suddenly a large angry face made of fire appeared in front of them, Kitty screamed and fell backwards, Rogue took a step back and stared at the man leaning against the tree. His hair is spiked and a fiery red, he wore a spandex red and yellow outfit and a flamethrower on is back. Rogue stepped forward.  
  
" Pyro, is it?" She asked crossing her arms.  
  
" 'Ello to you to luv." He said, his Australian accent flowing though.  
  
" What do you want here?" She said coldly, Kitty still sat the ground not completely up on what just happened.  
  
" Gambit." He said simply.  
  
" What?" Rogue said poking at her gloves just incase.  
  
" Gambit, Magneto wants 'em back now."  
  
" Well he ain't come'n back, he's an X-men now." Rogue replied, Pyro laughed menacingly.  
  
" Gambits an X-geek! Don't think he'll like that, guess we'll jus' have to come ' en get 'em back."  
  
" Lay a hand on Remy and regret it fire boy! Ya know all Ah got ta do is get that flame thrower off ya and you'll be powerless!" Rogue said coolly, but worried for Remy.  
  
" Bite me skunk head!" Pyro shot back, his eyes burned like fire towards her.  
  
" Love to." Rogue said taking off her glove but he stepped back.  
  
" Not fall'n for that luv." He said grinning, " I'll be see'n ya." He said and started walking back he flicked his wrist and a fire dagger shot out and it nearly hit her but Rogue dodged it.  
  
" What a jerk!" Kitty said standing up and dusting herself off.  
  
" C'mon let's go on back to the Institute." Rogue said walking back, Kitty tagged along back.  
  
*** Don't worry, I'm gonna write another chapter after this! Keep the reviews c'mon, oh and wanna see something in the next chapter? Tell me! *** 


	5. Taken Love

** Hello my dear fans! I've written yet another AMAZING chapter of the fan fic you all love soooo much, I got one final chapter after this, get a snack, go to the bathroom, and Enjoy the 5th Chapter of 'Queen of Hearts'! ** *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue ran into the Institute in a hurry, bolting up the stairs right past Kurt and Kitty and into her room, she looked around not seeing Remy. " Damnit!" She cursed and turned around to look around the rest of the mansion and ran right into her Cajun prince.  
  
" Whoa dere chere' where's de fire?" Remy asked holding up his Pepsi which he nearly spilled on Rogue when she ran into him.  
  
" After you that's where!" Rogue said looking around.  
  
" Uh, could ya run dat past me again?" Remy asked sitting down his Pepsi and trying to get Rogue to sit down next to him.  
  
" Pyro showed up at my school, and he was looking for you! He said that him and Magneto would come here and take you away!" Rogue said lunging into Remy's arms and embraced him in a tight hug. Remy hugged her back nuzzling against her neck, which her hair safely covered.  
  
" I ain't go'n no where chere."  
  
" I hope not."  
  
After Rogue and Remy told the Professor about what happened between her and Pyro he promised he'd do everything he could to keep Remy safe. After dinner the two made their way up to their rooms, ready for some well needed sleep. " Hope ya get some good sleep, Danger Room sessions tomorrow." Rogue said while slipping into bed, Remy groaned and fell into bed and they quickly fell asleep.  
  
At around midnight, a strange magnetic force whipped out all the cameras and motion sensors. Three men cloaked in darkness approached the Institute, all of whom a great threat. Before he could even force the large metal- framed doors open, Magneto heard the sirens go off.  
  
" I thought you shorted out the cameras!" Pyro shouted frantically looking around when the sound of footsteps raced down the stairs.  
  
" Charles must have known we were coming." Magneto replied calmly. And as if on cue, Charles Xavier and his X-men were standing in front of them, along with their new recruit Remy. " Good to see you again Gambit, but not the place I expected."  
  
" Traitor!" Pyro yelled, two fireballs ready in his hands. Piotr stood tall and silent in his metal engulfed body glory. " Charles, I just have to know, what did you do to get him to crossover to the wrong side?" Magneto asked crossing his arms.  
  
" This was the boys choice Erik, he wanted to be here." Xavier replied sternly.  
  
" And dis ain't de wrong side, Bucket head." Remy said taking a step forward, " You told me dat no one would ever except me as a mutant, only you and your crew could. Well dat was a lie, like everything else you say."  
  
" I will make you regret that!" Magneto yelled, he used his Magnetic powers to 'grab' Remy's metal boots and force him upwards towards him. " Either work for me, or never work again!" He threatened and flew off with Remy as his side.  
  
" Rogue!" Remy yelled at her trying to resist his hold.  
  
" Remy!" She called back, Jean used her Telekiness to try to force him away from Magneto but his hold on him was too strong.  
  
" I..I can't hold him." She gasped and fell to her knees, Scott readed his visor but Xavier stopped him.  
  
" Don't, you might hit Remy." He causioned, and started back into the mansion.  
  
" I think we'll be going now, ta ta." Pyro said and threw his fire daggers at a tree setting it in flames, Piotr followed him back to the metal spheres were they escaped following Magneto. Storm created a cloud of rain over the tree setting the flames at ease.  
  
" That Bastard!" Rogue cursed at Magneto, she turned towards the professor. " What do we do now?"  
  
" Cerebro can lock onto Remy's brain waves, we will find him, don't worry Rogue." Xavier said kindly to her and went back into the mansion along with the others. A few minutes after he went into the Cerebro room, Charles Xavier came out of the room with a very solem look on his face.  
  
" We must find Remy as soon as possible, Magneto is planning to use his powers to destroy Bayville. Along with him."  
  
*** Don don don!!!! Lol, can't wait for the next chapter? Don't worry ma' chere's, it'll be up soooooooooooooooooon!*** 


	6. The End?

*** HERE IT IS! The moment you've all been waiting for, the end, the big cahuna, the big bang, the cheese, the final chapter in 'Queen of hearts'! Enjoy!!!!!! ***  
  
Remy struggled against Magneto's magnetic grasp on him, but even he knew when to quit.  
  
" Why can't you just leave me alone?" He yelled at him angrily.  
  
" Because, I need your help, wither you give it to me or not." Magneto replied sternly as they reached they're point of destination, The Bayville Radio Studio. Magneto landed on the roof, Remy landed next to him, still not able to move his legs. Magneto walked forward a bit, towards a figure in the shadows. " Mastermind, are you ready?" He asked the man in the shadows. Mastermind walked out of the shadow and nodded, motioning towards Remy.  
  
" Are you sure you want to use him?" He asked stepping towards him.  
  
" Yes, get on with it." Magneto replied floating upwards. Mastermind nodded and pointed towards the large metal radio tower on top of the studio.  
  
" Over there." Mastermind said, Magneto nodded and with a small motion of his hand Remy was forced over towards the large metal structure. Mastermind forced his gloves off and his hands over the metal bar, he held his own hands around the sides of Remy's face and closed his eyes concentrating. He filled Remy's mind with dark images, some of Remy's own past, and some that Mastermind just thought up. 3 teens kicking a mutant girl, the Sential robot destroying the city trying to kill the X-men, a large sign that said, 'Clean the gene pool, kill mutant scum', police officers beating a boy with fins coming out of his sides, and finally a baby boy laying in an ally, with black and red eyes crying for his parents who abandoned him.  
  
" Now do you see why humans and mutants will never get along? Now do you see why only we must live Gambit?" Magneto yelled, raising his arms in the air making a few pieces of scrap metal from the garbage cans below raise into the air and come towards Remy, stilling themselves against his sides, they started to poke into him painfully. Mastermind strengthened himself making the images darker, mutant blood pouring into drains on the streets, riots, hate speeches, he plunged himself deep into his mind, sending a painful physic jab through out his brain. Magneto forced the scraps into his sides so much they started to cut into his uniform and skin. The final image inserted into his mind was of a young teenage girl with auburn hair and two long white strands of hair laying dead on the street, people looming over her with bats and sticks, drenched in blood.  
  
" NOOOOOOO!" Remy screamed in pain, and sent a kinetic burst of energy through out the entire metal station, then through the building and the streets, up lamp posts, and in some homes. Almost half the town of Bayville was engulfed in a fiery light. Magneto laughed mincingly, as the town started to meet its doom. Suddenly the dark figure of the Blackbird appeared behind him, along with the x-men. Cyclopes shoot an optic blast at Magneto sending him flying backwards into the roofs ground. Jean and Storm flew down while Kurt teleported Rogue, Scott, and Kitty. Wolverine jumped from the jet landing perfectly on his feet.  
  
" Kurt, teleport Remy out of there!" Rogue said to her blue fuzzy brother. But Xavier stopped him.  
  
" No don't touch him! If he let's go of that bar then the half the town would explode, sending the impact to destroy the rest and more!" He said telepathically from the jet too all the x-men. Magneto sent a trashcan flying at Scott making him fall to his feet, Jean used TK (telekinesis) to throw a 2'4 behind Magneto's head, and then hit Mastermind. They both fell to the ground, Mastermind was knocked out. Magneto cringed and flew up again, using the trashcan top to bend over Masterminds waist and fly him upwards towards him.  
  
" Enjoy your death Charles Xavier and his X-men, a shame I wont be around to enjoy it." Magneto said and flew up to the sky, hidden by the clouds. Rogue ran up to Remy, noticing the blood trail down from his wounds made by the scraps.  
  
" Remy, snap out of it!" She said and put her gloved hand on his back but was sent back with another Kinetic force.  
  
" Rogue. I'm sorry." He said weakly, looking up at her, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. " Mastermind made me, I'm. So weak, I can't. put it all back into me." He said weakly, he groaned when another surge of pain flowed through him. Rogue felt hot tears stream down her face.  
  
" Remy. Don't do this please!"  
  
" I can't make it stop!"  
  
" I can!" Rogue took off her gloves and stepped closer towards him. " Remy I love you." She whispered.  
  
" I love you too." He replied, Rogue kissed him passionately on the lips and held her bare hands over his. His energy started to fade quickly and the fiery glow over the town started to retreat back into Remy's body, as well as Rogues. Rogue let go and let Remy fall back into her arms unconscious. Rogue staggered backwards, she held Remy in her arms weakly and put her gloves back on, a tear fell from her eyes onto his fore head.  
  
Remy woke up in a bed in the medical bay below the Institute, Rogue lay sleeping hunched over a desk besides him. He sat up a little, but winced at the pain in his sides and lay back down. Xavier was at his side as well.  
  
" Your up. That's good, you've been asleep for two days now." He said smiling, his hands folded in his lap. Remy returned the smile and looked over to Rogue then back at him. " She's never left your side, she also took on some rather, impressionable characteristics of you. Logan still owes her ten dollars from poker." Xavier chuckled. " I believe she's waking up now, I think you two should be alone." He said and rolled out of the bay. Rogue opened her eyes and looked over to Remy.  
  
" Thank god your awake, ah thought ah'd lost ya!" She said and hugged him tightly.  
  
" You saved my life chere." He said smiling, wrapping his arm around her waist for the hug. " I really did mean it when I said I loved ya."  
  
" Me too." Rogue said and smiled, she kissed him on the fore head. " Maybe when ya get a bit betta we can play some poker later?"  
  
" That should be quite de game." They both laughed.  
  
FIN  
  
*** Rubs eyes with a tissue* SNIFF, whahaha, I'm gonna miss this ficcy! I'm all outta ideas now and I can't stop thinking about finishing my Toad and Wanda fic. Whahaahaha *cries again* so whadda ya think bout it?*** 


End file.
